Your dreams are NOT enough
by R. Yiruma
Summary: Breaks up. They are never easy.


Hey guys! This is my new fanfic! .. yey I actually have two stories now. I was thinking about making this into a continuation fic but .. idk … you guys let me know if I should. I am hoping that you people like my stories … u better ! J Hugs and kisses Renaena Yiruma. *READ AND FREAKING REVIEW*

**Your Dreams are NOT enough.**

"So what are you telling me Vegeta?" Goku questioned. He was tired. He was tired of it all. All of the screaming, all the fighting, all the cheating, the lies. The lies. He was really tired of those. He cried night and day. He never knew love would hurt him so bad. Sighing, Goku leaned back against the headboard of his king sized bed. He had his eyes closed and he rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he felt so stressed. No battle wore him out to this extent, no matter how strenuous it may have been. He never thought that the man who he loved for years would be standing in front of his with a look of utter disappointment on his face.

"I'm done Kakarot, that is what im telling you! And that is what I have been trying to tell you for the past five damn years!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku blinked slowly. Trying to take it all in. This really had not been the best week for him. He found out that Vegeta lied to him. Vegeta had cheated on Goku a few times before, but when Goku found out they talked about it and Vegeta gave his word that he would never do it again. 'I was just stupid' Goku thought. 'I should have known' All the times Goku stood awake waitinf for Vegeta to come home. All the petty arguments he had put up with, turned out to be for nothing. Nothing at all. All the times Vegeta came home late, drunk and smelling of sex, Goku pushed it aside. All the times Goku let Vegeta kiss him, knowing that his mouth wasn't the only one that Vegeta had feasted on that night. Goku shook his head trying to hold back the tears that wanted to spill down his cheeks so badly. He thought back to all the times he stroked Vegeta's ego, boosting the already egotisical man. Goku was having a hard time believing what was happening. It was over. This demanding relationship with Vegeta was finally over. He never dreamed in a million years that this would be the way that it ended. Never. He was mad. Now, Goku was really mad. How!! How could Vegeta do this?!

"MY LOVE WASN'T ENOUGH!" he suddenly raged.

"No Kakarot, I can't change who I am!" Vegeta said.

"What the hell are you talking about Vegeta!! You fucking come in here smelling of alcohol and sex, breaking up with me and im suppose to believe that you JUST SUDDENLY REALIZED THAT YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE?!

Vegeta laughed. This was much more entertaining than he expected. He thought he would come home, break the news to Kakarot, watch him cry, call him a pathetic third class baka and be about merry little way. Boy had he been mistaken. Kakarot was ANGRY! No, he was PISSED.

"Listen Kakarot, I do not want to argue with you. Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind. I am DONE WITH YOU"

"Oh, I see Vegeta. I was just a toy to you? You played with me for five years and now you are tired of me. I understand" Goku choked out, trying his hardest not to cry. He would not shed a SINGLE tear for this self centered bastard. Goku still could not believe that this was it. He really had to let Vegeta go. He didn't want to, but he knew that he could not go on living this lie. Goku decided he would speak again seeing as Vegeta took it upon himself to remain silent.

"Vegeta, I just thought that it would be different this time. I thought you would come home and we could be happy again, I guess… I guess I kinda thought that you still loved me, or atleast had love for me down in your heart, somewhere" Goku looked up into Vegeta's eyes.

"Well you thought wrong Kakarot. I know you are expecting me to say something like I'm sorry that it ended up like this or something along that line." Goku looked down at the bed. This bed had so many memories. Most of them were good, well the memories of him a Vegeta that is. The bad memories came when Vegeta decided he would share the bed. Goku almost wanted to punch Vegeta in the face when he remembered smelling another person on the sheets. This was HIS and VEGETA'S bed. Not some other random persons! Vegeta continued to talk.

"But if you thought that then I see you do not know me at all. I am not some silly dilly human who apologizes for breaking another's heart. No Kakarot. You will get no sorry from me. Don't look for me, don't come after me. Good bye." With that Vegeta turned to walk out the bedroom door when Goku's voice stopped him.

"Vegeta" He began. He lifted his gaze from the bed to Vegeta's back since the prince saw it fit not to turn around and face him. "All the love that history knows is said to be in every rose. Yet all that could be found in two is less than what I feel for you" He noticed Vegeta's back twitch. "I just thought that you should know just how much you mean to me, even if we are no longer together. I guess I kinda dreamed that we would always be together, I guess I kinda dreamed that we-" He was cut off by Vegeta, who spun around fast with tears spilling down his royal cheeks.

"THAT'S JUST IT KAKAROT! DREAMS DREAMS DREAMS! THAT'S ALL THEY ARE" he screamed, stomping his foot. "and, I'm sorry but your dreams are not enough" Finishing his sentence Vegeta left. Goku felt him fly away from the house. After he got a good distance away he threw his face into a pillow and cried.

"DAMN IT!" Vegeta cursed while flying through the air at top speed. "I said sorry"

A/N: so…. Did you guys like it ? I hope you did. I think I am going to do another chapter. Give me some feedback. Should I leave it as a one shot. Or add some more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW !!! THANK YOU GUYS !! AND REMEMBER .. BE NICE THIS IS MY SECOND FIC!!


End file.
